Dropped
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: After being forcefully dropped in a different world, he has to find a way back home, which has had a massive change...
1. Danny Phantom

I laid on the couch in my room, tired after a long hard day of work. I started to fall asleep, a long day ahead of me tomorrow. After successfully managing to get my eyes to start staying closed for more than a millisecond, I felt a bright, burning light in front of me. "Bug, move the flashlight away from my eyes!" I yelled. I opened my eyes to see that it wasn't my sister, but a massive doorway, full of light. I got off of my couch, sliding my phone in my pocket, then I slowly approached the doorway. I took a single step, and felt as if something was pulling me towards it. I tried grabbing something on my wall, but to no avail. I was sucked into the massive doorway. As soon as my left wrist, which was outstretched, trying to grab something else, crossed the doorway, something came to it and clamped down on it, hard. The image of my room faded, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up on a hard, steel floor. I got up, dusting off my jeans, and saw the strange device on my wrist. It was black in color, with a main dial taking up most of its space. I touched a button on its side and a little hologram of one of my favorite TV characters, Odd Della Robia, in his original Lyoko attire, standing there. I touched the watch dial, and was instantly transformed in a bright flash of light. When the light faded, I looked at my hands, and saw that they had turned into giant purple cat hands. I looked around my body to see that my boots had also changed, and I now had his trademark tail. I looked at a window, which showed that I still had my normal face and hairstyle. "Awesome!" I yelled, throwing one fist into the air.

"**STAY WHERE YOU ARE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!**" I heard from above as soon as I pumped my fist into the air. I looked up to see the amazement of flying cars, hovering above me. "I have got to stop drinking steak sauce..." I jokingly said to myself. I looked around to see a ledge, sitting all by its lonesome. I ran over to it, and noticed the long drop. "No way..." I said. I heard the cops charging up something, so I yelled out, "Geronimo!"

At the beginning of this, I jumped, angling my body to have my feet above my head. I quickly entered a free fall, going faster than any of these speeders that were passing me. Noticing that I needed to start moving soon, I said, "Come on..." and held my hands next to my feet. I immediately saw an outline, and then the purple glory as Odd's Overboard formed under my feet. I swung the board and myself to level out, and sped along the already existing traffic. I held my hands outstretched, using them for aided balance, and followed the general flow. I noticed a few of the buildings had strange symbols on them, ones that were from only one place that I knew.

I looked around and saw something in the distance that immediately told me where I was. I turned and started ascending in altitude, trying to get to that sacred temple. "Please don't let this be Imperial times..." I said to myself. After five minutes of flying towards it, I heard the familiar blare of sirens, and the same feint command from behind and over me. I turned around, bringing my left hand over my right arm, just above the elbow, and yelled, "LASER ARROW!" launching the tiny projectile at the lead cop car. I resumed my normal flight position, increasing my speed to try and outrun them. I went for about five minutes before I had another problem, in the form of a massive roadblock.

I looked around my body, and saw a massive circle, with the same symbol of the Reapers as on the watch, residing on my lower stomach, on the side. I tapped it, returning to normal, and also losing the Overboard. "FUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled, beginning another free fall. I went back to the watch, and turned it on, this time to the familiar Ghost Boy. I slammed the dial, and started the shift of DNA, turning into Danny Phantom. I started flying again, this time with a ghost's tail, so I turned invisible and simply flew over the roadblock. I went fifty yards past them before I turned myself visible, and then said, "Note to self, do not alter my form in the middle of a flight."

* * *

I managed to get to the temple before the sun went down, so I turned invisible and intangible and floated through the door. As soon as my entire body passed through, I heard an alarm, and two large nets shot at me. They instantly fell through me, ignoring the fact that I was there. I floated away, turning off my intangibility alone, and started roaming the halls, trying to find a room that I could hide in. After a while, I saw a familiar site: a girl with orange skin, and something strange growing out of her head. I floated behind her, remaining invisible, until an equally invisible force stopped and held me in place. I tried going intangible to escape it, but it didn't work. "What the heck? What in this world can catch ghosts that isn't a Fenton Thermos?"

"Can the Force, young one?" I heard from behind me. I felt myself being turned, and then I saw the familiar old face of Yoda, the head of the Jedi Council. I turned off my invisibility, and said, "Are you... seriously Master Yoda?" He nodded, then I said, "Uhh... could you let go of me? I'm not here to hurt anyone." I felt the pressure move from around me, and I started descending to the ground. I switched my ghost-tail back to my human legs, and then I hit the Reaper symbol on my chest, in place of the "DP" logo. I returned back to my human side, and Yoda said, "Strange changeling, you are." "I'm not a changeling, I'm human, just with this watch." I said, holding up the watch on my wrist, which now looked like a Red Skull pin. "Very strange. Tell me, What system, your home is?" He said. "Uhh... Planet Earth, the Sol system?" I said. Yoda raised an eyebrow, so I explained how I made it to Courascant.

"Not from around here, you are. This portal of light, mysterious this is." Yoda said after my story was over. "Tell me about it. So, do you have any place that I can crash, until I find a job around here?" I asked him. Yoda raised an eyebrow, so I said, "A place that I can stay until I find one of my own." Yoda nodded to this, and instructed me to follow him. After a while of walking beside him, we came to a room that was empty except for a bed and a light. "Until credits you procure, this your home is." He told me. I walked inside, noticing that while it was slightly small, it would have to do. "It'll work, for now. I'll try to search for a job as soon as I can. Where can I go to search for an application?" I asked the old alien. "The Jedi Library, the best place is. Contains data on all of the galaxy, it does." He stated, showing me the way to the place.

The library was very large, and yet, had an old lady as the head Librarian. Not underestimating her power, I respectfully followed the Rules that she laid out in the beginning, such as not pulling out any weapons. Since my weapons were either a natural ability or something locked in the watch, I agreed without feeling hurtful. As soon as she left me to my own devices, I did just that. I looked at the watch, now looking like the Player Pin again, and activated it. I turned the dial this time, now being able to switch between forms. I found Danny right between Neku and Odd, and activated his Ghost powers again. I went Ghost, and started floating up to where I could easily look at the data ports at the top, where I easily accessed the main job frame.

* * *

After searching through countless dead-end job areas, I gave up for today. "Why is it that even in a galaxy far, far away, I am still haunted by spam?" I said to myself, clicking out of the umpteenth ad for Death Sticks. I turned off the data port that I was using, and started to float down when I heard giggling. I turned invisible and intangible, and peered through the wall to see who it was, to see the orange girl and a girl with a nun-esque hood on her head. I descended lower, now being able to hear their conversation.

"I'm telling you, Bariss! I felt something following me this morning, then I heard Master Yoda talk to himself." Said the orange haired girl. "I'm sure you did, Ahsoka." Said the one called, "Bariss". Ahsoka stomped her foot, then said, "I know what I felt, Bariss! I could... sense it..." Bariss stopped laughing, then asked, "Do you mean, _sensed_ it sensed it?" Ahsoka nodded, then looked up at me. I was keeping my invisibility up for this long, and now I was barely able to keep it up. "Ahsoka? What are you looking at?" Bariss asked. "It's here!" Ahsoka said, pulling out her lightsaber. I increased my altitude a bit, then the air beneath me was attacked by the twin lightsabers of the two girls. I floated down to behind them, then, turning visible and tangible again, and said, "Uhh... Hi." They turned around and almost immediately cut my head off if I didn't make a wall of Ghost energy in front of me. "Woah! Can we put the lightsabers away for a second? I don't want to hurt you." I said, keeping the wall up. They shunted the power to their lightsabers, so I lowered the wall and showed my open hands. "See? I'm harmless."

* * *

After a brief conversation which explained what happened recently, Ahsoka and Bariss understood my current dilemma. "Wow. A person from a different galaxy, and one that can become invisible and intangible. Incredible." Bariss said. "Technically, the watch turns me into these forms, but yeah. Basically." I corrected. "Amazing." Ahsoka said. I was about to reply when I heard a scream, and saw someone falling off the nearby building. I started running towards it, trying to pick up speed, when I actually realized who it was.

"JAZZ!" I yelled, jumping and thinking like a jet plane, increasing my speed to damn near blinding speed. I crashed through the window, not even bothering to turn on my intangibility. I sent as many thoughts of me going even faster than I already was, pushing the limits of where I was close to blacking out. I had a ways to go, and I still wasn't fast enough to catch her. In a daring move, I pushed farther than my limits allowed, inching slowly, until I felt the air being pressurized before me, and felt myself being knifing through the pressure, going even faster now. I almost instantly caught up with her, using my arms to brace our descent and almost immediate pulling up, making sure we didn't plummet to our deaths. I slowed down to restore the sound barrier that I broke, holding my friend in my arms, bridal style. "Who.. who are you?" She said in her sweet, angelic voice. "Wow. My first Sonic Boom. Awesome." I said to myself, remembering the ring that followed my trail. "Wait, Thomas?" She asked me, suddenly remembering who I am. I looked at her cute, Asian face and said, "Yep. I've got some explaining to do." She looked at me sternly and said something that shocked me, which is hard to do.

"You'd better. You've been gone from home for two whole years."


	2. Big Daddy

"What? How can it be two years? I've only been gone for like, three hours!" I said, flying us directly to the Jedi Temple. "Well, time here may be very different from time at home, because you disappeared a long time ago. The courts actually declared you legally dead a week ago." She explained. I shook my head, amazed at this new information. I flew through the window that I had broken, in an effort to try and see if I could repair it. When I flew in, however, I was greeted by Yoda, Anakin, Mace, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Bariss, along with the librarian. I put Jazz down, then said, "Uhh... I can explain." "Explain how you broke through a large panel of transperisteel like it was nothing!" Obi-Wan asked me. "Wait, that thing isn't made of glass?" I asked, pointing at the large pane that I bust through. "Please. No one in this galaxy has used glass in millenia." Anakin said. "Ah. So, wait, I just punched a hole in STEEL! Awesome! Having Ghost strength rules!" I yelled, pumping up my arms. Jazz giggled at my random excitement, then Mace said, "Wait, ghost? The force doesn't have ghosts with strength!" "Not from around here, they are." Yoda said. He pointed his old finger at my chest, then said, "Alters reality, that watch does." I switched back to my human form, without Ghost DNA, and showed the watch off a little.

After the other Jedi examined the watch, and found out that it could not come off of my hand, even after a touch from a lightsaber, they simply instructed me to use it for the good of others. Every one left, minus Ahsoka and Bariss, which made it easier for me in this part of my curiosity. "Okay Jazz, what happened to transport you here?" I asked her. She inhaled, let her breath go, then started explaining.

* * *

"_I was just walking home from Swim practice, when this gigantic door of Light appeared in front of me. I tried walking away from it, but it sucked me in. After a while of being in a blinding white, I was let out, however I was in the middle of the air, and I started that first drop. I immediately screamed, and then you saved me..."_

* * *

Once she explained what happened, I was reminded of my own door. "The same thing happened when I came here. A door of Light appeared in my doorway. It's actually how the watch got clamped onto my wrist." I told her. I moved to sit down beside her, and put the wrist with the watch in her lap, so she could see it. She picked up the Watch, and looked all over it, amazed at the weight and the lack of scorch marks from the lightsaber touch. "So this thing turns into your video game and cartoon characters?" She asked me. I nodded, then was shoved out of my chair to the front.

I turned to see a blue skinned man, with red eyes and a gun aimed at Jazz's head, which was now in a headlock. I started to rise when I heard his almost autonomous voice say, "Don't move, Jedi, or this one gets it." Ahsoka said, "Cad Bane... Why are you here?" "My job. This one's just for insurance." The bounty hunter said. I went to my watch, saying, "You made two mistakes, Bane." "And what would those mistakes be?" He asked. "One, I'm not a Jedi." I said, switching to the first biggest, most bad person in my watch, not yet activating it. "And two, you tried holding one of my friends hostage." I told him, slamming down on the watch.

Immediately my body was racked with excruciating pain, enough to make me fall to my knees, but I managed to keep my right hand at my side. "Thomas!" Jazz yelled, scared at what may have happened. I looked at the ground, and saw a strand of light coming from my chest, snaking its way towards Jazz. Once it touched the place over her heart, the light exploded and disappeared, the bond formed. I looked at Bane, then said, "Daddy's here..." and I felt the giant suit being formed around me.

I saw the old diving suit creep out of my clothes, and under it, I could feel my skin and organs grafting to the sides. A giant helmet formed over my head, with a roll cage outside, and this made me feel my worst pain ever. I felt my head expanding, as my skull split so that one eye could monitor all the view ports on one of the sides. I looked at my right hand to see the trademark, massive drill forming over it. As soon as the pain subsided, I stood up, now a fully formed Big Daddy, and raised my drill, saying in a low voice, "Protect... liiiiittttlllee siiissster."

I ran up to Bane, using my drill to expertly pin him to the wall, while I punched his face with my heavily metal gloved hand. He dropped Jazz, who I then caught, setting her down slowly, then I proceeded to continue to attack, the lights from the view ports being a deep red. I went over to Bane, who was trying to escape, so I pinned him to the wall with my Drill, enabling me to punch him, many times in succession. After the twelfth, I grabbed him with my hand, removing the drill from the wall. I started the large drill, intendent on running it through his body, when I heard, "Thomas! Don't!" I looked over at Jazz, who looked at me with her eyes like a puppy dog's, and teared up. I looked back at Bane, then dropped him, turning off my drill. I walked over to her, got down on one knee due to the increased height, and raised my hand slowly. I lightly touched her face with a finger, brushing some hair behind her ear, then said, "Leeeeeeeeettttt'sssss goooooooo..." I stood up, opening my hand for her, which she took, her small one being dwarfed even further with this larger form's body.

* * *

Once we got to my room, I transformed back to normal outside. I flopped down on my bed, tired and sore all over from the Big Daddy incident. Jazz walked over to me, then asked me, "What was with that beam of light, and why did you call me, 'Little Sister'?" "The Little Sister is a girl that the Big Daddys were made to protect from everything. The light was a side effect: if there was no girls around me, then it wouldn't have happened. It created a bond between a Big Daddy and his Little Sister, so that if the Little Sister's heart stopped, then the Big Daddy bonded to it will die soon." I explained to her, the Rules of Bioshock's most famous duo still fresh in my mind. Jazz looked shocked at this, so I gave her a hug and said, "Don't worry, Jazz. I would never let you be hurt, even if I wasn't a Big Daddy." "Thanks, Thomas." She said, returning the hug. It was only now that I realized that she had indeed aged since I had left, her being taller than I remembered, almost rivaling my height.


	3. Ultraman

I awoke to see Jazz snuggling tightly to me, most probably trying to stay on the extremely tiny bunk that I was given, which was not made for two. I remembered that we had fallen asleep, the events from the day before having tired us out. I sat up, trying to have Jazz stay in her sleep, but failed, unfortunately. "Wha? Where-?" She started to say, before I said, "Relax. We're still on Courascant. We're not in danger at all." She unlatched herself from me, and stretched her arms out, and started waking up. I got off of the tiny bed, and my legs and feet immediately started cracking, an old thing that always happened in the morning. I looked at the watch, and saw its Player Pin design, symbolizing that it had enough power to pull off transformations. I turned it on, and started browsing through the forms that I could turn into.

"Alice, Neku, Danny, Odd, Ulrich, Superman, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Cloud, Sephiroth, Big Daddy,-" I said as I passed them, then immediately stopping at the next one, which was a man in a RIG suit. "Issac Clarke. Guy who destroyed a Marker, and wiped out millions of Necromorphs. And now his form is at my disposal." I said, slamming down onto the dial, and feeling the RIG suit build itself instantaneously. When I opened my eyes, which shielded my eyes from the light, I saw the inner portions of the helmet that he always wears. I sent it away, it folding back into the suit, and looked around. "Jazz, what does my health bar say?" I asked her, turning my back to her. "What? Health bar?" She asked me as I was examining the Plasma Cutter that appeared in my hand. "Yeah. These RIG suits have a bar that holographically displays my health along my spine. If it's touching both of the things at the top and bottom, with regular breaks in between, then I'm normal. If it is extremely low, and red, then I need to head to the medical bay." I explained to her. "Oh, well, you're fine." She said. I turned around as I nodded, and snapped the Plasma Cutter to the clip at my side. "Well, let's try to go get jobs. We'll need some way of keeping ourselves fed while I'm going to try to get us back to our home." I told her. She nodded, then followed me out of the room into the main hallway.

I had asked the Jedi Council, who agreed that I could be employed to be an engineer for extremely dangerous equipment, and one of my first jobs would be to repair the damage that I had caused in the Library. After I got there, the librarian looked at me first, then at the sidearm that I had with me, alongside my tools. "It came with the suit." I told her, walking over to the few droids that were assigned to aid me in fixing this job. "Alright guys, You hold the thing up, and I'll fuse it together. Got it?" I asked them. They all moved their servos on their necks to nod, then went over and easily picked up the large pane of Transparisteel. I got my helmet to come back out of my suit, and encircle my head again, protecting it. I set the toolbox down, and picked up the Fusion Cutter that I was given for the job, and started my work.

* * *

I slammed down onto the small bed in my quarters, after having switched out of the RIG suit. "God, working for ten hours sucks major ass..." I said to myself. After about five minutes, the door opened again to reveal Jazz, in a waitress's outfit. "Where did you get a job?" I asked her. I went with Obi-Wan to one of his friends, Dexter Jettster, who gave me a job at his diner. Dex's nice, too. When these guys came in and started harassing me, Dex came back from the kitchen and said that if they didn't watch themselves, then he'd grind their bones to make bread." Jazz said, plopping down beside me, and quickly passing out from exaustion. I thought about it for a couple of minutes, and then I decided to go out for a small walk.

I walked around the corner, and saw that the guy that I was looking for was close by. "Anakin!" I shouted, gaining the Jedi Knight's attention. "Oh, hey Thomas! Your work on the panel in the Library was great." He said, crossing his arms. "Thanks. Would you mind if I asked for a favor?" I asked him. "What do you need?" He asked me. I exhaled, then asked him, "I've decided to play the role of the protector of Courascant, when the Jedi are not able to. I will use the power of watch to protect the many, in times of need. However, I ask of only one thing of you. I need you to keep Jazz away from me on certain occasions. Whenever I desperately need to save the city, I'll nod to you, and then, you'll need to keep Jazz restrained. I don't want her to get hurt worrying about me. Can you do this for me?" I told him. He raised his hand to his chin, then nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to head back to my room. Ten hours of engineering work can really tire a guy out." I said to him. I then turned the corner, and went back to the room.

* * *

I was shaken awake by massive explosions, which sounded very far away. "Thomas?" Jazz asked, awake as well. "I'm here. Lets see what the hell is going on!" I said, getting the door open as fast as I could. We ran out of the room, and over to the window, where we saw a large beast, completely covered in scales, with three arms, and was on a rampage in the city. I saw Anakin coming towards us, so I went over and asked him, "Anakin! What in God's name is going on out there?" "The Zillo beast. It was long thought to be extinct, but we found one the other day. The Chancellor ordered the beast to be studied, but for some reason, its excaped, and is going on a rampage!" He said, starting to run towards the elevator. Jazz and I followed him in, and I asked him, "Do you think that a couple of Ghost Rays or Laser Arrows can hurt it?" "Nice thought, but not even a lightsaber can cut through its scales. It's only weakness is Malastare fuel, and the few gaps in between its scales." He told is. I put a thought in my head, and started up my watch.

"Okay, Big Daddy, Issac, Lightning Farron, Marth, Marth's female version, Chrom, Aeris, Master Chief Petty Officer John-114, a-ha!" I said as I was going through the people in my watch, stopping on the one important member of an old group, the Science Brigade. "Hayata, the man with the beta capsule." I said after seeing the orange jumpsuit. "Thomas? Thomas, what are you going to do?" Jazz asked me. I slammed down on the dial, and immediately gained the jumpsuit around me. Once we went onto the roof, I felt around in the inner pocket, and found the item I needed. "Thomas?" Jazz asked me again, as I got closer to the edge, the beta capsule in hand. "I'm going to fight it." I told her. Jazz made me spin in the direction of the elevator, and then clung onto me, hard. "NO! I'm not letting you go! That thing will kill you!" She said, starting to cry. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her, but I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. I really am. But I'm the protector of the city. And this form will stop it." I told her. "Please. Don't fight him." She asked me. "I have to." I said to her. I looked at Anakin, and nodded. His eyes grew, but then he nodded, understanding what I had to do as well. He reached his hand out, and I felt Jazz start moving away from my body. I slid out of the warm, welcoming embrace of her arms, and walked back to the edge. "NO! THOMAS!" Jazz yelled, trying to get out of the Force grip that Anakin had put on her. I turned around to face them, and held my arms out at my sides, keeping the beta capsule's button within my thumb's reach. "Woah. Thomas, what are you doing?" Anakin asked me. "Stopping the Zillo Beast." I said. I shifted my weight to the back of my heels, and immediately started to free fall. I started to descend fast, so I put my hands together, making sure my right thumb was free. "Using the powers of the beta capsule, Thomas Hecox becomes-" I said, finishing the statement with my pushing of the big red button on the side of the beta capsule, causing two streams of light to come from the tip, and start encircling me.

I felt the powers of the two rays of light begin to affect me, and I felt the changes. My body started growing, and I felt the crest forming on my head. I felt a massive surge of energy flow completely throughout my body, and the important timer form on my chest. I quickly grabbed the Temple, my new body being able to hold on with ease, and saw in the mirrors that I had, indeed, become the massive alien superhero, Ultraman. I turned my head to see the Zillo Beast still on a rampage. "Shuwatch!" I yelled, the trademark grunt that Ultraman did, in the beginning of nearly every flight, like how I did, propelling myself towards the Zillo Beast. I got to him almost immediately, and so I threw a punch at it, knocking it off of the building. I landed on the nearest flat surface, which groaned under the combined weight of both me and the Zillo Beast. "Hey, buddy! Do you know the one about the bird in the hand?" I jokingly shouted at it. I ran over to him, and sucker punched it in the face, then yelled, "WELL NEITHER DO I!" I swung my hand in an arc against the creature, which caused the Ultra Disc to hit it square in the chest. I raised my hands for another attack, when I heard beeping. I looked down at my Color Timer, and saw it blinking, signaling that I was starting to run out of time. The Zillo Beast took my momentary lack of attention to it and struck, tackling me into the wall. I used the Ultra Chop on it, which caused it to back off. I knew that I had to stop it soon, or something bad would happen, so I used the most powerful piece of Ultraman's arsenal. I moved my right hand into a vertical position in front of me, while moving my left in front of it, in a horizontal position. I then launched the beam of Spacium at the Zillo Beast, directly hitting it. It then started to violently shake, then it dropped dead, and I stopped using the beam. I stood up, then looked to the sky. I squatted, then jumped from the platform, immediately going into a flight, and, of course, shouting out the traditional grunt.

* * *

"Hey guys." I said as soon as I turned back to normal, and the watch was back on my wrist, visibly. Jazz stomped over to me, and started hitting me, and crying at the same time. "Jazz!" I kept repeating as she kept hitting me, until she finally stopped, falling into my arms, and sobbing uncontrollably. "I told you not to do that. I don't want you to get hurt. If the timer on you had stopped, then I don't know what could happen! I just-" She was saying before I picked her chin up and silenced her with a quick peck on the lips. "Jazz, whenever I go up against an enemy stronger or bigger than myself, then I always use strategy. I will never intentionally try to scare you. I promise you that." I told her. She just continued sobbing, while I rubbed her back, in order to try to calm her down.


End file.
